Luna Silence
by HappySunshineDaisy
Summary: Find out what happens to Luna in her muted world. Will anybody help her break the silence? Its my first story so sorry about any mistakes. ALL HUMAN. No Bella. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first ever story so no flames please!

Chapter 1- tired silence.

I stared blankly into the large full length mirror that hung on the plain wall of my sparsely decorated bedroom. This mirror belonged to my late grandmother and was one of the best things about my room. Its thick wooden frame is made by lightly sanded driftwood, intricately carved with beautiful swirling patterns that I draw on every piece of paper I can get hold of, whether I am aware of it or not. I rested my head gently against the cool, smooth glass for a second before pulling back to look again at my reflection.

My dark brown hair elegantly down to my hips, moving slightly with the soft, warm breeze from the open window, I could never handle it being closed, even on the coldest winter nights. I brushed my heavy bangs out of my unusual dark purple eyes that glistened with unshed tears that I refused to let fall, at least, not yet. Many people think that I wear contacts when they see my eyes, and to be honest it is much easier to let them think this than to try and explain the real reason why they are like this.

That reason is that I have a very rare disability and the eye colour is an even rarer symptom. This symptom is so rare in fact that, when doctors tried to find out what was wrong with them, they found nothing. After many tests they decided that it was just a mutation in the same part of my weird brain that caused the main reason I am different to every other fifteen year old girl in the country. I can't talk and I never have.

This has affected me since I was born. My parents started realising something was wrong when I was about two years old, after all, babies should be able to talk by then, I hadn't even made a sound, I was literally mute. My parents sent my details to every specialist in the world but all they could do is watch and hope that a miracle would happen.

The doctors are currently experimenting to find the cure, I was told that there may be a solution available but it hasn't been tested yet and could be dangerous, in fact so dangerous it could kill me. That is why I am perfectly happy with the way I am, I can sign, and the people I bother to let in to my life can understand me perfectly. It's the people that don't understand me that I don't get on with.

These people include:

All of my fellow pupils in school

My "friends"

My step father

Even my mother

I don't get on with my family. My father died five years ago, we were very close and I always felt he understood me and the way I am. He was the only one in my family who learned sign language properly and when I was six we even made up our own language, which came in handy when we wanted to hide a secret treat from mum, this happened a lot. When dad died I lost the only real friend I ever had, and even after five years without him I never found that kind of connection with someone again.

As for my mum, well when dad died she changed. She just stopped caring about anything, she completely forgot about me and for a while I had to fend for myself. I guess I have always secretly resented her for that. After about a year the worst thing that I could ever imagine happened.

She got married again. Not only did she erase every trace of my father from the house, including my picture of him I kept under my mattress, but she replaced him with this pathetic excuse of a man who instantly thought he could tell me what to do. Luckily for me, when she came to get rid of dads stuff, I had enough time to hide my locket which he gave to me. It has a picture of me and him inside and I now wear it every day as a reminder that he will always be my father and nobody can replace him.

Today is the anniversary of my father's death. I moved silently towards the window, as I stepped towards it the floor boards creaked and I froze in fear. If I was going to make it to my father's graveside in time I could not wake the still sleeping adults in the next room. Before I could even make the slightest movement I could hear the coffee machine whirling in the other room. That meant I only have ten minutes to get out before my parents wake up. The only thing that I care about right now is getting to the graveyard, no matter what it takes, even if I do get caught. My mother always hated passing by the graveyard and I am forbidden to enter, that's why I need to sneak out, and I can't be late because I am meeting an old friend of my dad's as we usually do ever since he died.

Not hearing any movement from anywhere in the house I checked my simple black dress in the mirror, adjusting the skirt and making sure my beloved locket was hidden before grabbing my bag. I stood on my toes, reaching out to grasp the sturdy branch of the oak tree just outside my window. I could feel the soggy moss sliding under my fingertips and slowly began to lose my grip. I knew I wouldn't fall as I have used the tree to escape the house many times before so, I braced my foot against the trunk and pulled myself through the window and down the tree.

Deciding that getting my bike out of the garage would be risky, I started walking. Luckily the graveyard is only two roads away from my house and I got there in about ten minutes. I walked slowly towards the iron gates that held the private lot for war heroes, my feet crunching through the thick layer of autumn leaves. My dad had fought for our country since he was twenty years old; he always used to tell me that when he missed home he would look up at the moon and think that the person he was missing was looking at the exact same one. That is the reason for my name, Luna Rose Talor, Luna meaning moon.

Pulling open the slightly rusted gate with difficulty, I walked down the familiar path to the small marble headstone near the back. I kneeled down, tracing my fingertips softly over the gold lettering. Suddenly there was a shadow cast over me and I opened my mouth, my scream silent.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – it's finally here! Hope you enjoy and please review, credit goes to Harrison for helping write this.**

**Chapter 2 - free in my own head**

"Hey, it's ok Luna! It's only me!"

I turned to look at the owner of the voice, my look of fear turning quickly into a smile when I realised who it was. My uncle John stood behind me, grinning as usual at my reaction to him sneaking up on me. This wasn't unusual for him as, although we aren't blood related he has been a constant part of my life since I was born. And to my constant annoyance he takes great pleasure in scaring the life out of me whenever possible.

He looked the same as he always did. His dark hair was cut short; he wore a blue buttoned shirt with a black jacket, he loved his dark blue denim jeans which he always wore whatever occasion and his worn out brown boots always staggered me to why he bothered to wear them after all these years. His eyes were my favourite part, despite his age of twenty eight there was always a mischievous sparkle hidden in the deep brown colour which I always thought belonged to a boy much younger than himself. John had always been there for me and has helped me through every stage of my life so far, never when my mother was around of course. My mum had always disliked him, especially after dad died. That is why we have to meet outside of the house so she doesn't know we still keep contact. It's not hard to sneak out as mum only bothers with me when she thinks I've done something wrong.

"He wouldn't want you to live like this Luna. I promised your dad I would take care of you no matter what, and that's exactly what I intend to do."

I turned to my uncle, raising a questioning eyebrow in response to his blunt statement.

"I want you to come with me to Forks, Luna. I just got a job as a nurse in the hospital and I just put a deposit on a flat. It's not what you are used to I know, but you've never been comfortable on your own in that big swanky house of your mothers and she never made it a home for you."

"What are you saying? I can't just leave." I sighed fluently, not even looking at my hands as I made my point.

"Yes you can actually. Your dad set something up with social services; if I am concerned with your welfare I can inform them then take you, if you are willing of course. The paperwork will be at your door in the morning, with an official notice." John was looking very smug after he revealed his plan; he was so pleased with himself that I couldn't help but grin back at him.

"So…we can go now? Wont I need clothes?" my hands moved quickly to form the words, excited now at the prospect of a new life with my uncle.

Seeing that I was happy with the idea of leaving with him, John relaxed as his smile got wider. "I knew you would love it!" he said, almost shouting in his excitement. "No you don't, I have saved up for ages so I can buy you a whole new wardrobe, my treat!" Before I could form the words of my argument he interrupted loudly, "no don't you object, little miss. You deserve a bit of spoiling after so long with that terrible excuse of a parent"

I was used to such insults from him. He had never been my mother's biggest fan since she tried to cut him out of my life. Luckily for me he doesn't give up easily. Especially on people he loves. I smiled fondly at the thought of childhood memories before my father's passing, and giggled to myself at the thoughts of the last five years of secret adventures with my favourite uncle. Yeah, living with him was going to be fun.

"So I guess you want to come then?" john said, glancing at me with a look that only could be described as the puppy dog look.

Rolling my eyes at his childish behaviour, I signed the words that would change my life in ways I would never expect.

"Of course I do. Let's go!"

**A/N- sorry for the mega long wait guys! Me and Harry would really love to know what you think about our story so please please PLEASE review!**


End file.
